


Escape

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Evil Harry, F/M, Miscarriage, ignores Epilogue, verbal and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: Ginny's life has become a nightmare as the man she thought was the love of her life has changed, and it isn't for the better. Now she must escape, but who will be there to rescue her in more ways then one. AU ignores epilogue, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, physical abuse, verbal abuse and miscarriage. Harry is evil in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own this story. I’ve been given permission from the original author Wouldbeking87 to finish this story, since he has decided to no longer continue with it. This is the story that is the inspiration for my own story Beaten, Broken, Yet Still An Angel. Some of you may recognize the first few chapters since they are already up on his profile. I am just reposting here to continue the story. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: This is an AU story where the epilogue of book 7 is ignored. There will be domestic abuse, drug and alcohol abuse, verbal abuse and miscarriage. I am sorry if this cause’s you PTSD to flare up or anything of the sort. If you can’t handle it, please don’t read it.
> 
> A/N: Since the original author and myself are Americans there may be some slight use of American Slang instead of british slang. If you see any, I am sorry about that, but please feel free to let me know. I did change a few things around to make it flow a little better, but the concept is still the same. Enjoy and leave comments guys.

Ginny sat in her tub, she had her knees up to her chest. She still felt as if her body was on fire. She never thought her life would become the nightmare that she is now living. 

After the war, she had decided to return to school to finish her education. Harry had gone on to train as an auror. Life was simple. During her last year Harry had proposed, of course she had said yes. She couldn’t have been happier when her wedding day had finally come. Luna was her maid of honor. Her father had cried while walking her down the isle. He was so happy for his baby girl. She had married the love of her life. If only she knew then, what she knew now. If only she had known that her wedding day would be her last happy day. The first year of marriage Harry had worked a lot of nights. He also came home drunk nearly everyday. Then shortly Harry started to lose his temper more and more around her. He started to verbally abuse her. She always told herself that it was just the stress from his work. The start of her second year of marriage brought her even more pain and suffering. With the loss of her father, she felt like she had hit rock bottom. Then came the weeks of her waking up sick. Today was supposed to be a happy day. She had an appointment at St. Mungos for a checkup. The healer had smiled at her and told her she was pregnant.

Ginny stepped out of the floo, dusting herself off. Tears of joy streaked down her face. She was almost six weeks pregnant.   
“Harry, are you home?” She called out walking through the apartment.

She saw his cloak so he had to be home but where? She heard a grunt come from the bedroom so she headed that way. Thoughts of kids running around with red or black untidy hair were racing through her mind. As she stepped into the bedroom all thoughts stopped, in fact everything stopped. She stood there trying to understand what she was seeing. Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and had a rubber tube hanging from his mouth, wrapped around his arm. In his other hand he had a needle and was pushing it into his arm. She watched as he placed the needle and the tube on the bed, as he stood up walking towards her. His lips were moving, but she didn’t hear anything as her mind was still trying to understand what was going on. 

He stood in front of her, she could feel the warmth of his breath. She felt a hand rub against her cheek. She looked up at him and saw him smile, no not smile sneer. Everything went in slow motion, his free hand reached back as the hand against her cheek tangled into her hair tightly before his fist connected to the side of her head. Her body rocked as white explosions went off behind her eyes. Her body tried to fall but Harry held her up by her hair. Everything came into view as she looked at Harry.

“I asked you a question. Where the fuck have you been?”

Tears of pain rolled down her face. “I was at St. Mungos. I’ve been getting sick the past few days, so I went for a check up.”  
Harry let go of her and she slid down the wall onto the floor. Her hand went into her purse slowly to find her want. 

“I’m sorry baby that you haven’t felt good. I wish I had known. Well what did the healers say?” Harry had bent down in front of her.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes and looked away as her fingers touched her wand. “Nothing, just a bug.” Her hand was about to close around her wand but then everything went flying sideways as Harry’s hand slapped her face.

“You’re lying to me. You bitch! Look at me and tell me what they said!” Harry was standing over her, his face was twisted into anger.   
Ginny looked up at him and felt the anger flow out of her. “I’m pregnant you bastard, with your child!” I thought this was supposed to be a happy day, but it’s not.” Her hand started to go back into her purse.

Harry had walked away from her over to the nightstand. She had found her wand and pulled it out. She was ready to hex him for the pain, but by the time she got her wand and aimed Harry was already turned around and had his wand aimed at her. “Expelliarmus!” Ginny’s wand flew from her hand to his.

“Oh you bitch!” How dare you try to hex me when my back is turned!? I was just going to take it easy, but now I think it’s time you learned your place.” He threw her wand to the floor and sent a reducto to her wand causing it to explode into pieces. “Let’s see, what to do with you? You won’t ever forget what happens when you lose your temper.”

She laid there her eyes wide not knowing what to do. She tried to cry out but was cut short as another punch hit her face. She lay flat on the floor trying to curl up from the incoming hits. Finally no more came. She looked up and saw Harry had moved back to the bed. She sat up with blood covering her lips. She had a black eye and her head was pounding. 

“I told you I wasn’t ready to have kids Ginny. That was the reason you were supposed to keep taking the potion. I guess I will just have to be sure that I’ve fixed this. Crucio!” Ginny yelled out expecting pain, but none came. Harry turned his wand away.

“You didn’t even hit me, you bastard!” Guess you never learned to mean it?” She laughed weakly at him.

“It wasn’t meant for you Ginny. The next one will be though.” Ginny’s laugh died in her throat as she looked down. She noticed that blood was staining her jeans and starting to pool in the floor. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Harry.

Her head snapped up as she looked around. She was still sitting in the tub. Her water had gotten cold now. She could still feel the fire in her body from the crucio, that the man who was supposed to be the love of her life had sent her way. She knew what she had to do. She had to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter up for you guys. Hopefully I can get more chapters up within a reasonable time now. Remember to review and leave me your thoughts guys.

Ginny stepped out of the tub wrapping herself up in a towel. Her hands stopped on her stomach and she started to cry. Only that morning she had found out she was pregnant just to have the child destroyed in her womb. She wiped the tears off her face feeling the tender spots on her face, she looked into the mirror. The glamour spell Harry had cast covered up the bruises and swelling on her face.

“Ginny, you almost done in there, it’s time for bed.” Harry called out. She wondered how he could act like nothing had taken place, acting like he didn’t know how to answer him scared she might set him off again. She jumped when he started to bang on the door.  
“Ginny open this door now and get out here!”

Ginny slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She looked up at Harry as he stood there in his boxers. “It’s about damn time, go fix me a fire whiskey while I use the bathroom and then get ready for bed. See that glamour spell worked great, no one will ever know what happened.” He pushed past her as she started walking towards the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass and started to pour some fire whiskey into it then stopped. She looked over at the bedroom door, it was still closed, she walked over to the cabinet by the fridge and opened it. She found the vial of dreamless sleep. Harry was walking into the bedroom as she came back in with drink in hand. She placed it on the night stand as she went to her dresser dropping her towel. She could feel Harry’s eyes on her usually it turned her on how he would look over her body. From her flaming long red hair, to her round perky c cup breasts down her toned stomach to her legs and ass, but this time she felt like she would be sick. She started to pull out her night gown, when Harry’s hands wrapped around her stomach and moved up cupping both her breasts in his hands. She stilled as his lips met her neck kissing her, then he bit her ear.

“Don’t bother getting dressed, after I finish my drink I’m going to want to fuck you. I want a piece of that ass.” He growled in her ear as he stepped away slapping her ass hard enough to leave a red mark and make her whimper.

She watched as he walked back around the bed to his drink praying she put enough to knock him out. She watched him down the drink in a single gulp. He started walking back towards her, an evil smile going across his face as he dropped his boxers to the ground. She noticed his cock had already started to get hard. She started to get nervous as her walked almost all the way towards her. The she saw it, he slowed down, he shook his head looking at her his smile turned into a snarl. “You bit…”His words were cut off as sleep took him falling to the ground.

Ginny wasted no time as she grabbed clothes and packed them as fast as she could not knowing how long she had till the potion wore off. She threw on some ragged jeans and an old Holyhead Harpies shirt on. She started to walk out with her luggage then stopped at the door. All of her anger was starting to burst through. She dropped her bag and turned and looked down at the man that was supposed to be her husband. 

“You asshole, you were supposed to protect me not hurt me.” She closed the distance between them and wasted no time in kicking him in the balls. “I loved you with everything I had and all you loved was your fire whiskey and heroin. You bastard!” She walked away grabbing her bag she went to the fire place floo powder she called out the address for Ron and Hermione. She watched her apartment spin out of view, then she saw Ron sitting on a couch looking over her as she stepped out.

“Ginny what are you doing here this late? What’s with the bag? Hermione get in here quick.” Ron had stood up and walked over to his sister looking at her. “Where’s Harry?” 

“I’m leaving that bastard after what he’s been doing to me.” Ginny pushed past Ron and fell onto the couch. 

Hermione stood dumbfounded in the doorway. “What do you mean leaving? What did he do Ginny? I’m sure it’s not that bad, it’s Harry.”

Ginny snapped. “Look you know it all twit, Harry the so called chosen one just beat the living shit out of me. He’s also doing Heroin not to mention destroyed my wand and took my baby from me. So yeah I’d say it’s pretty fucking bad Hermione.” 

“Slow down Ginny, if he beat you I’m not seeing any proof.” Hermione sat beside her on the couch looking over her.

“For someone whose supposed to know it all you’re pretty stupid. He cast a glamour spell saying he would leave it on so no one could ever see what he was doing to me. He would remove it at night so I would have a reminder. It’s also how he covers up his heroin usage.” Suddenly she felt magic flow over her and watched as both Ron and Hermione’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Bloody hell Ginny, I’m going to kill that bastard! Just wait til I get my hands on him. There’s no way he could get away with this.” Ron started to pace back and forth.

“Of course he will Ron everyone will just look the other way. He is the wizarding worlds chosen one. He defeated Voldemort. No one will believe he beats his wife and does drugs. Not to mention you and him are both aurors, he knows how to cover his tracks.” Ginny fell back into the couch hoping this was just a dream.

“Ginny you said he took your baby, how did…” 

“He cast the cruciatus at stomach killing the baby. Look enough small talk. I don’t have much time, he will be waking soon. I need some money so I can run cause he will find me here, and I know he will come for me. So please help.” 

Hermione sat on the couch rubbing her temples as Ron walked back and forth. Ginny had just left they had given her both muggle and wizard money so that way she could go anywhere she thought she would be safe. She was still in shock to believe that Harry could do these things. She ran her hand over her wand that lay beside her for comfort.

“I’m going to kill him when I see him. He was supposed to be my best friend.” Ron’s blood was boiling.

“Ron let’s not be hasty, maybe we can talk some sense…”

“Talk some sense? Honestly Hermione he’s gone mental and according to Ginny is doing drugs. He won’t listen to sense.” Ron had stopped walking and was looking at his wife.

“Well I see people still like talking about me even after all these years.” Harry’s voice came sounded out, but there was no sight of him.  
Ron looked around for him trying to spot any signs of his invisibility cloak but saw none. He had no time to move when he heard stupefy being yelled out and saw the red light coming from just feet away from him.

Hermione watched as Ron was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. She stood up and ran towards Ron, when she reached him she saw Harry come out from underneath the cloak. Hermione looked at her friend and noticed he had changed a lot since she last saw him. Harry’s skin was shallow and tinted yellow looking, his pupils were tiny black dots almost lost in his green eyes, the veins in his right arm were dark and big red circles covered the inside of his elbow. 

“So it’s true then you’re on heroin and judging by the way you look, I would say what, maybe a year?” Hermione stood up gripping her wand tight.

“Actually it’s been since after the war. I had met up with an old school chum and they said it helped them not feel the pain anymore. So I said why the hell not. I went through more hell then any of you fuckers and that first time I got sick to my stomach, but man the high. I didn’t feel the pain or sadness anymore so I found myself a dealer…” Hermione tried to send a silent spell at him while he was distracted and felt herself get thrown back as Harry lazily waved his wand.  
“Really Hermione, you know for you being so smart you really can be stupid. So let’s cut to the chase, where’s Ginny? I know she came here first.” Harry had walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

Hermione could smell the odor coming from him, it all made sense to her now. He did cover how he looked and smelled with glamour spell and fire whiskey but the sign she ignored for the last four years was how he slowly detached himself from everyone or whenever they would be at the burrow she would always find him asleep in the middle of the day.

“Yes she did stop by here but where she went I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew Harry.” She stared up into his eyes when she saw movement. Ron had finally come too and dove at Harry knocking him down. He wasted no time as he started to punch Harry feeling his anger hit his peak. Hermione sat in shock and watched them fight and in a blink of an eye Harry had cast a shield charm that cause Ron to be pushed off of him and in turn fall backwards hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table. Harry stood up and looked to where Ron now laid with blood pooling under his head. Hermione pushed past him and lifted Ron’s head up to see how bad the damage was.

“Harry what happened to you, if we don’t get him to St. Mungo’s he’s going to bleed out. Help me please.” Hermione looked up at Harry and saw the regret on his face slowly turn to sadness.

“I’m sorry Hermione, but it can’t be known that I was here or what I have done. As much as I’m sorry about Ron it’s best if he isn’t around cause he will only get in my way. As for you, obliviate.” Harry watched as Hermione’s face went slack and her eyes clouded over. 

Hermione blinked and looked down at her husband, who was dying in her arms and hurried to get him to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before you guys say but this sounds like Beaten, Broken, Yet Still An Angel this is the original story from Wouldbeking87 who has given me permission to finish writing it for him. It is also the inspiration behind my story. He of course knows all this. Remember to enjoy and comment letting me know your thoughts.


End file.
